Forever and Always
by Mickeyy258
Summary: "Remember those little blonde haired, brown eyed babies? I want five of them." He stated firmly. Hermione's mouth fell open. "You must be crazy if you think I'm popping out five kids." Warning: Character death. song-fic


So, I'm not good at this tragedy thing, but I made myself cry while writing this. I know. Weird right? Anyway, review please? Thanks loves. Oh, and I also do not own any thing harry potter or this amazing song called forever and always by parachute.

**She's sitting at the table**

**The hours get later**

**He was suppose to be here**

**She's sure he would have called**

Hermione Granger was seated at her kitchen table wondering where on earth he fiancé was. He was an auror, working for the ministry. Of course he would have to work late sometimes, but he was usually home by now. It was almost 8:30.

He would have called me if he knew he would be later than seven, she thought to herself.

**She waits a little longer**

**There's no one in the drive way**

**No ones said they've seen him**

**Why is something wrong?**

Hermione waited until it was almost nine. She hadn't heard the familiar apparition 'pop.' He hadn't appeared in the fire pace. He didn't even walk up the drive and come in the front door like he sometimes did.

His absence was making her uneasy.

Hermione owled his department head, asking if he was still at work. The reply came back stating that he had left his office no later than 6 o'clock.

She called Ginny on the phone.

"No, I haven't seen him…Why?" Ginny asked her curiously.

"Oh, well he's probably just late from work then." Hermione couldn't allow herself to believe that something was wrong.

**She looks back to the window**

**Suddenly the phone rings**

**A voice says something's happened**

**That she should come right now**

Hermione jumped at the tap, tap, tapping she heard coming from the kitchen window. There was an owl on the sill with a letter in its beak.

When she opened the window the owl flew inside, landing its self on her kitchen table. She took the letter from its beak, which had Hermione Granger written on the front. She turned it over and saw the St. Mungos seal on the back.

_Hermione Granger,_

_ It is unfortunate that I have to inform you that your fiancé, Draco Malfoy, was brought into the hospital at around 7 o'clock this evening. It is urgent the come right away and everything can be explained to you once you arrive._

_ Healer Geffroy_

**Her mind goes to December**

**She thinks of when he asked her**

**He bent down on his knee first**

**And he said**

Hermione thought of when he asked her to marry him. It had been so spontaneous, so unexpected, so unplanned…yet so perfect at the same time.

They had been arguing again, this time about how they kept their relationship in the dark. She was always scared of how her friends would react. How his friends would react. But he wanted them out in the open so, so bad.

"_Dammit Hermione! How many times do I have to say it? I don't care how they feel. The only person I care about is you. I love you. And I want every one to know! I don't want to have to hear Weasley talk about how he thinks he's FINALLY going to get you to go out with him!" Draco was anger. Hermione could see the hurt in his eyes at her not wanting their relationship public._

_ "Draco, you know I love you. How many times do-" she stopped as he bent down on one knee._

**I want you forever, forever and always**

**Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly**

**We'll grow old together**

**Forever and always**

_ "Marry me?" he asked._

_ She couldn't speak. Her mouth was dry, her vision blurred with tears, and she had butterflies in her stomach._

_ He continued, "Hermione, I KNOW you're the one. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He chuckled lightly as he said, "I want you to have my children and we can have little blonde haired brown eyed babies. I want to grow old with you. I want you, and only you, forever. Forever and always."_

_ Hermione felt the tears rolled down her cheeks as she said, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"_

_ Draco stood and lifted her into his arms, and pressed his lips to hers passionately. He pulled back and set her down. "I don't have your ring yet…I hadn't planned on asking you for another week. I'm so sorry…"_

_ But Hermione just smiled and said, "This is perfect."_

**She pulls up to the entrance**

**Walks right to the front desk**

**They lead her down a million halls**

**A maze that's never ending**

Seeing as no one can apparate into St. Mungos, Hermione apparated into Diagon Alley, right outside the hospital. But she was afraid to go in. Afraid of what the healers would say to her. Afraid to see her fiancé.

She took in a deep breath and walked into the hospital and to the front desk. Her voice was strained as she said "I'm Hermione Granger." She could hear the fear in her voice.

Before the woman behind the desk could reply, a short, plump woman, who reminded her of Mrs. Weasley, said, "Good, you're here. Follow me, dear."

Hermione went with her. They seemed to walk forever.

Right turn, left turn, left turn, right turn. It was never ending.

**They talk about what happened**

**But she can barely hear them**

**She tries to keep a straight face**

**As she walks in to the room**

**She sits by his bedside**

**Holds his hand too tight**

The nurse was explaining what had happened to Draco. He wasn't doing well.

Hermione didn't catch all of what she was saying. Something about an unknown curse. He left the ministry. Like nothing they've ever seen before.

"He's in here," the nurse said, stopping at a door that was slightly cracked open.

She tried not to break down and cry. She needed to be strong if he couldn't be. But as she walked into the room she knew she wouldn't be strong.

Draco looked so much more pale, so much more weak, so much less…alive.

Hermione sat down next to his bed and he gave her a weak smile. It broke her heart. She grabbed his hand in both of her in a vice grip.

**They talk about the kids they're gonna have**

**And the good life**

**The house on the hillside**

**Where they would stay**

His eyes were full of concern as she wept beside him.

"Hey," he said softly. "Why are you crying? There's no reason to cry when we have such a beautiful life ahead of us."

She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her.

"Remember those little blonde haired, brown eyed babies? I want five of them." He stated firmly.

Hermione's mouth fell open. "You must be crazy if you think I'm popping out five kids." A smile crept its way through her tears.

He grinned at her and continued, "I want a big house too. Where they can run around, maybe have a pet too."

**Stay there forever, forever and always**

**Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly.**

**Grow old together, and always remember**

**Whether rich or for poor or for better**

**We'll still love each other, forever and always**

"It'll be amazing," he said. He looked so happy, thinking about their lives together.

He reached up and brushed his fingertips across her cheek. "Forever and always right?"

Hermione smiled at him, trying to hide her sadness, and held her hand over his. "Forever and always," she whispered. She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. "Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. For rich or for-" she stopped.

**Then she gets and idea**

**And calls in the nurses**

**Brings up the chaplain **

**And he says a couple verses**

"I'll be right back," she told him as she rushed out of the room.

She went to the first nurse she saw.

"I need a minister! Or preacher or any one who can marry two people. Please." She begged the nurse.

A few minutes later the chaplain is in the room with them. He says a few bible verses.

Draco is beaming at her, smiling from ear to ear. It tears, rips, breaks her heart. She leans down and kisses him tenderly. "I love you, so much."

Then the chaplain asks for the rings.

**She borrows so me rings**

**From the couple next door**

**Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor**

**She looks into his eyes**

**And she says**

"I can get rings," she said quickly. She shot from the room and looked around the hall. She noticed an elderly couple walking down the hall. She followed them.

"Excused me," she said politely, while trying to keep the tears from her eyes. "MY fiancé and I are getting married, but we don't have rings. If we could just borrow yours, just for the ceremony and then you'll get them back, I promise." She pleaded with her eyes.

The old woman look at her with so much pity Hermione choked back a sob. "Of course dear, come one." She put her arm around Hermione's shoulders and Hermione led them back to the hospital room.

Everyone in the room was laughing and smiling at the two getting married. Hermione was full on sobbing now and she could see Draco had tears in his eyes as well.

And then it was time for their vows.

Hermione looked him in the as she said, "I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other, forever and always."

**Forever and always**

**Forever and always**

**She finishes the vows**

**But the beeps are getting too slow**

**His voice is almost too low**

"You may kiss the bride."

It was passionate and loving and perfect. Their tears mixed together. When they pulled away Draco beamed at her.

"Mrs. Malfoy," he smirked. But it was small. His voice was weak and quiet. The beeps on his heart machine were slowing down considerably.

Grabbing both of his hands she said urgently, "I love you Draco, okay? You have to know that. And-" she couldn't continue. She could find the right words.

He just smiled at her. "I know," he nodded in understanding as a tear rolled down his cheek.

**As he says**

**I love you forever, forever and always**

**Please just remember even if I'm not there**

**I'll always love you, forever and always**

"Hermione, look at me." His voice cracked slightly. She turned so her eyes met his. His beautiful stormy grey eyes. "I love you. You know that. But when I'm gone, you have to remember it, okay?"

She shook her head frantically. "No. You're not going anywhere. You're going to stay with me. And we're gonna have blonde haired, brown eyed babies. There's gonna five! And we're getting a big house. And a dog! I always wanted a dog…" she trailed off with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hermione," he said firmly. "You have to remember it okay. Promise me you'll remember." He was begging, pleading.

She nodded. "I promise. Forever and always."


End file.
